Life with Damson
by CrazyDamson
Summary: Emerald and Yellow can't stand the Dex holder Drama anymore so they go to train one the orange islands with Yellow's younger sister Damson. While there they have to assist Damson's Research, and that takes them for a ing attacked by rampaging Pokémon, having to make piece treaties,falling off boats, and ghosts haunting them and that's just before breakfast.Will they survive
1. Chapter 1

"I think you'll like it here, great place for you to start training. It will also be nice to have someone around to help me with some of my research, and I'm sure you'll find my research interesting. The island network reminds me a lot of Viridian..." Yellow (14 years old) smiled as she lessened to her sister (Damson) go on about the Orange island region where they'd be staying for the next few months.

You see Damson had spent the good part of four years living in the Orange Islands regions, leaving behind her Viridian roots in hope of better understanding Pokemon. From a young age everyone could tell one thing, Damson Viridian DE Groove was a genius. The girl had done what some thought was impossible by becoming a Pokemon researcher at the young age of eight and was very respected in the community for her intelligence.

Damson was surprised when her sister had offered to come stay with her and help with her research and training. Not to say Damson and Yellow weren't close, but Yellow usually would have preferred to stay in the Viridian Forest. But seeing as Lance was also now living there neither of the DE Groove siblings had to worry as much for the safety and well-being of the forest and it's Pokemon. Besides they had full trust in the mans abilities...

Another reason towards Yellow's decision, a reason she neglected to mention (and hoped never to have to) anyone else was Misty and Red just started going out. It was that Yellow was angry or unhappy about this, actually she was very happy for both her friend for finding love. It was that Yellow was just Lonely because now both were to busy being together to spend time hanging out with her. So Yellow decided she might as well try changing something, and she also wanted to spend some time with Damson and get stronger. Then there was the fact she'd been growing apart from the other Dex holders because of all the drama that was happening.

"...I'm sure You, I, and this other Dex holder will have a blast!" Damson suddenly yelled pulling Yellow back into the conversation. This bit of information made the fourteen year old slightly want to just jump back on the boat and go home. Even the Orange Islands could not get her away from the Dex Holder drama.

"Other Dex Holder?"

"Ya." Damson nodded as she crossed her arms going deep in thought. Digging in her mind for the information she needed. "Emerald I think Oakie said his name was. You see Oakie told me about his ability and I really believed it could be helpfully to the research. Surprisingly he didn't have a problem with coming out to train with us."

'Emerald, well he wont be that bad. He isn't usually part of the drama, so maybe this actually wont be that bad. I also wouldn't mind getting to know him better." Yellow thought as she let her eyes wander of to her sister who was now deep in thought so much so she didn't notice the third blond coming to join them.

"Yellow?" Emerald asked as he walked toward the two sisters. He was surprised to see the girl and slightly annoyed. The whole reason he decided to come was to get away from most of the Dex holders and their drama. 'We'll at least it's Yellow she usually isn't in the Drama, actually she's usually like me trying to stop it or stay out of it.'

Emerald turn to look at the Damson, and he soon found him self staring. He had been already told that Damson was a girl and Yellow's little sister, he just wasn't expecting this. He thought the girl looked really nice...

She had light Damson eyes she'd most likely been nicknamed after, they had a deep and caring look to them that gave Emerald a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach (He was choosing to ignore the feeling). She had creamy pail skin with brown freckles one her checks and across the bridge of her nose. Then their was her wild blond hair, it was short and stood on edge like she'd stuck a fork into an electric socket, her bangs pulled back by a dark green bandana.

Clothing wise he could tell why she was mistaken as a boy. She had on a large oversized dark green howdy that's sleeves covered her hands, with dark purple shorts that went to her knees. Around her waist was a Poke ball holder with only one Poke ball slot filled, and by her feet was a small knapsack.

But what really got Emerald attention was he was taller then her! He'd grown a bit since his twelfth birthday by about three inches and he was maybe an inch or two taller then her.

"Oh!" Damson jumped as she snapped out of her trance noticing Emerald. "Your here, come on I think you'd both probably like to see where your living for about four months." The girl gave a bright smile towards them both as she started walking down the beach.

'This will be interesting.' Damson thought happily 'Who knows what'll happen.'

I don't own Pokémon and only own my O.C Damson. I hope you Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Damson's house wasn't much, actually Emerald wasn't sure you could really call it a house. Their was one room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

The room served as a bedroom and living room. The walls were a dark blue color with silver star spray painted here or their, and taped to the walls were sketches of different locations of the Viridian Forest and Orange Island. Their was a set of bunk beds pushed up into a corner, the items on the top bunk indicated it was Damson's bunk. Off in the other corner was a single bed. Then in the center of the room was a large dark green couch and matching reclining chair, T.V, Radio, and small coffee table. Lining one walls was three selves and three small cubings.

The kitchen was a far cry from the best. Their was a small stove with two burners, a small fridge, two cabinets, a sink, and a small table with three chairs. To be honest the kitchen wasn't even its own room it was separated from the living room by a small island. All three of them probably couldn't fit in the room together it was so small.

Bathroom wasn't to fancy either, a small sink, a small tub/shower, and a toilet.

But to Emerald and Yellow the small 'House' was paradise. Yellow was just so happy to be away from everything, she felt like she could finally breath again. The drama between everyone had been so bad she had to watch everything she said as to not start a fight. Last week she had talked to Blue (Girl) and just said how happy she was that Silver had taken an interest in detective work, she honestly thought it was a great match for him. Some how that had offend Blue who said 'Are you saying that's the only thing that he'd be good at because of his past?' So that turned into a week of silent treatment from Blue, Silver, Green, Red, Gold, and Crystal. This lead to a fight between Red and Misty because Misty was mad that Red was taking Blue's side instead of mine. This then lead to a fight between some of the juniors...

Emerald was just happy to be away from all the 'crazies.' Ruby and Sapphire had fought more than usual and not play fighting/flirting real fighting. So Emerald was forced to play peace keep between them, and epically fail. Which lead to a fight where Ruby and Sapphire (At different times) had said they wished Emerald had never become a Dex holder and Wally had been given the title. Now that had made him so angry he had left the region and went to visit Crystal to cool down, because he wouldn't admit it that really hurt his feelings. Then he found out that Crystal (a long time crush of his) had feels for that idiot Gold. So now he felt conflicted, hurt, and confused.

"It isn't much, but it'll keep the ran off your head...most of the time." Damson explained, suspiciously looking at a spot in the ceiling that was a different color from the other parts. "So Top bunk is mine, I thought you two could fight out who gets the other bed. If it really bothers you I thought we could do a rotation and switch beds every month."

"Um...If you don't mind Emerald I'd like to have the single. I roll in my sleep a lot and I sleep walk so the lower the bed the better." Yellow explained blushing slightly, she hatted to admit that she sleep walked. It was embarrassing to her that she couldn't stop it.

"Fine with me." Emerald shrugged happy to have gotten the bunk beds, it was childish but he thought bunk beds were cool. "So where should we put our stuff?"

"We'll theirs shelves and cubes on the wall for you clothes, and if you need to hand up anything theirs a small broom closet in the kitchen." Damson shrugged climbing to her bed as the two set up their stuff. The twelve-year-old secretly watching Emerald more than her sister, she couldn't help it! 'He's kind of cute.'

"So Damson, what is you research about?" Yellow asked she started unpacking photos of all the Dex holders she'd brought with her in case she started to miss them. She also had pictures of the Gym leaders, and other good friends she'd meet.

"I'm Researching how Pokemon interact with each other. Have you ever noticed Pokemon can live together and work together in harmony? I want to know how so many species can come together and over look their differences to work together and prosper together." Damson explained playing with the tips of her hair. She loved how Pokémon didn't seem to mind the differences between each other and just loved to be together.

"That's really...Ow!" Yellow yelled as she sat in the recliner it broke and fell to the floor making her fall off. Emerald and Damson couldn't help but start laughing like idiots after watching it.

"I forgot chair likes to fall apart."

The yellow eyes girl gave the purple eyes girl a glare as she got up and sat on the couch, much more wearily this time. She'd forgotten that Damson liked to be mess with her and others from time to time.

"So why is everything so quiet?" Emerald asked suddenly asked finally noticing the lack of people and or any other buildings in the area.

"There is a small village down a little way, but it's really tiny. No one really lives on this island because it's so small, it doesn't even have a Pokemon center. This is also a protected island because of the underwater catacombs, and earth catacombs so no one visits much." Damson explained seriously. "That's why your here, not only to help me catch a few of the Pokemon but to stop poachers. There has been a great increase and I can't keep up with all of them!"

"What's so special about Pokemon in this area?"

"The Pokemon of Island Myracle and the near waters are said to have special properties. Some say they are naturally stronger and others say they are naturally more loyal. I can tell you from experience that they are very loyal Pokemon and many have dedicated their lives to protecting the Islands and waters." The purple eyed girl explained not being able to hide a large smile from coming to her face. "Well come on I want to get to work!"

"Now?" Yellow asked

"Now." Damson nodded.


End file.
